


Leñador

by moonka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, First Time, Love at First Sight, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Top Liam, engaño, zerrie implicito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonka/pseuds/moonka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn se pierde en el bosque, un mapache ladrón lo acompaña y Liam se ofrece en ayudarle. Terminan teniendo sexo en el bosque obscuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leñador

**Author's Note:**

> primer trabajo aquí yeeey, lo había subido a wattpad pero ya que ahora parece odiarme decidí subirlo aquí. disfrútenlo!

-¡Pero todos irán amor!- La rubia jalaba la manga del moreno, pataleando y sacando el labio inferior hacia afuera y tratando de hacer un gesto “adorable”- No puedo quedarme aquí, las chicas irán y no puedo perdérmelo por nada del mundo, y acabo de comprar unas botas ¡Tengo que estrenarlas! ¡Tengo que ir!-

Zayn estaba un poco harto, harto de todo, de su novia, de su trabajo, de su auto, de su casa. Tenía 25 años, un trabajo estable y una chica hermosa a su lado, debería sentirse afortunado. Pero había algo que faltaba en su vida, solo “algo”

-Puedes ir tu Perrie, no te lo estoy impidiendo amor- la última palabra rasgando en su garganta.

-Es un campamento en parejas Zayn, y tú eres la mía, se supone que tenemos que ir juntos- La mirada de la rubia cambio, sus ojos iluminándose con una idea y una sonrisa traviesa jugando en su rostro.

Perrie subió a horcajadas sobre el moreno, estaba sentado viendo t.v. y ahora su novia obstruía su mirada, la chica comenzó a besar su cuello, moviendo las caderas provocativamente y comenzó a sacarse la blusa

-¿Q-que crees que haces?- dijo. La rubia lo miro a los ojos y alzo una ceja

-¿Convenciéndote tal vez?-

-¿Crees que con sexo va a funcionar?- atacó

-A funcionado por cuatro años Zaynie, no veo porqué ahora no- volvió a bajar su cabeza y chupo duro en su cuello, dejando marca. El moreno abrió los ojos como plato y alejo a la chica

-¡Qué te pasa Perrie! No puedo ir con un maldito chupetón al trabajo- estallo.

Se levanto del sofá y tomo su chaqueta tratando de salir de casa, enojado y con ganas de una cerveza

-Ah y ¡Ni creas que iremos a ese maldito campamento!-

…

Zayn conducía por la carretera mientras Perrie tenía sus pies en el guantero, cantando a todo pulmón “Junk of the heart” de The Kooks. Su chica tenía una gran potencia al cantar, juntos eran un buen equipo, en algunas ocasiones cantaban juntos en reuniones familiares y eran la sensación de la noche. Ella era su mejor amiga, su confidente, habían estado juntos por cuatro años, pero su amistad se extendía desde la niñez, mejores amigos desde siempre, dar el siguiente paso parecía lo correcto. Pero al parecer no podía dar el “gran paso final”, no podía pedirle matrimonio, no se sentía correcto.

La chica saco la cabeza por la ventana, gritando a todo pulmón la ultima estrofa justo en el momento en que giraban la desviación hacia el campamento.

Al final Zayn había llegado borracho a casa y la chica aprovecho para seducirlo, tuvieron sexo hasta que Zayn cayo dormido, no sin antes haber sido grabado por Perrie un “Te llevaré al campamento” con tono borracho y adormilado.

Llegaron al conjunto de casas de campaña, había alrededor de 10 rodeando un montón de troncos, los que suponía, en un rato sería una gran fogata. Perrie bajo del auto, murmurando un “Esto será divertido” antes de correr hacia sus amigas.

-Hey bro- Niall, su amigo irlandés, se acerco a saludarlo con una cerveza en la mano- creí que no vendrías

-Sí bueno, no es la mejor idea emborracharse cuando Perrie tiene algo metido en la cabeza-

Siguieron hablando un buen rato, recorrieron los alrededores y cuando estuvieron cansados, volvieron al campamento, se hizo tarde y comenzaron a prender los troncos, eran trozos grandes y se veían pesados, lo más probable es que ya estuvieran ahí, no creía que ninguno de los chicos pudiera haber levantado uno –Tal vez Louis, pero su amigo estaba con su novio y se ponía todo meloso e ignorando a la habitación entera excepto a Harry-

-¿Quién trajo los troncos?- pregunto a Sandy, que estaba sentado a un lado del, comenzando a ensartar bombones en un palito para asarlos

-Fue el chico que cuida el bosque- respondió metiéndose un bombón a la boca- vino temprano a darnos indicaciones y nos trajo estos troncos-

La mente de Zayn se lleno de imágenes de un viejo barrigón, con una larga barba cana viviendo solo a mitad del bosque hablando con las ardillas, el solo pensamiento le dio miedo.

Se puso a quemar bombones cuando prendieron la fogata, el fuego era alto e irradiaba un buen calor, Perrie se acurruco con él, recargando su cabeza en su hombro, Niall saco su guitarra y comenzaron a cantar. El bosque estaba quieto, no corría ni aire, los pájaros comenzaban a irse a sus nidos, la luna comenzaba a ponerse en su punto alto y todos comenzaron a charlar, actualizándose, riendo sin parar y reviviendo tiempos pasados.

Ahora todo estaba en penumbras, solo la fogata alumbrando todo, las chicas comenzaban a retirarse, despidiéndose de sus novios y yéndose a dormir a su tienda

-Creo que imitaré a las chicas y me iré a dormir- dijo Perrie, la cual estaba comenzando a dormitar en el regazo del moreno- te esperaré en la tienda amor- le dio un beso breve en los labios y se fue.

-Bien- hablo el rizado- ahora solo quedamos los chicos ¿qué les parece si hacemos algo interesante ohm?- Harry frotaba sus manos y sonreía malvadamente, su cara brillante de emoción y sus ojos al borde del éxtasis.

-Que tienes en mente chico ¡Habla de una vez!- le apresuro un chico del lado opuesto, Zayn no reconoció la voz del todo

-Bien, jugaremos a las escondidas-

Un coro de bufidos se hizo presente, seguido de protestas como “es un juego de niños” “eso que tiene de interesante Harold” pero el chico solo espero a que callaran para continuar

-Vamos, es casi la una de la madrugada, está obscuro y apuesto a que la mayoría no se acercara al bosque sin una linterna- algunos si’s murmurados vagaron por el aire y Harry sonrío- Bien, como son demasiados, Lou y yo contaremos y el resto se esconderá en el bosque, contaremos hasta cien, tienen tiempo de correr, ya conocen los alrededores, así que no creo que se pierdan, si no los encontramos en una hora, abracen un árbol y quédense ahí hasta mañana, tal vez vayamos a buscarlos-

Harry y Louis se apoyaron en un tronco, comenzando a contar, los demás chicos comenzaron a correr, Zayn estaba a punto de decirle a Niall que se escondieran juntos, pero solo vio una cabellera rubia alejándose, suspiro y comenzó a caminar.

El bosque estaba obscuro y se sentía estúpido por aceptar jugar, el podría estar acostado en estos momentos, pero no, mejor se va a meter a un bosque obscuro, el cual no conoce. Aparte está ese viejo leñador gordo, qué pasaría si Zayn se lo encontraba, tal vez le cortaría la cabeza y la pondría arriba de su chimenea, como un trofeo.

Siguió caminando y saco su celular para alumbrar un poco, la luz estaba baja para no gastar la batería, pero se las arreglaría así. Camino por un buen rato, pensando en su vida, en su relación y en todo lo que parecía afectarle últimamente, estaba tan ido en su mente que ya no sabía dónde estaba, solo árboles y hojas secas, algo salto tras de el y el moreno dejo caer su celular, lo recogió rápidamente para darse cuenta que solo era un mapache, un tonto y feo mapache.

Ya no sabía dónde estaba, así que mejor se sentó ahí, esperando a que alguien fuera por él.

…

Dos horas, dos jodidas horas y nadie iba por él.

Zayn comenzaba a tiritar, y para ser un poco honesto con el mismo, comenzaba a asustarse, lo peor de todo es que sabía que los chicos no irían a buscarlo hasta mañana. “Abraza a un árbol” que abrace un jodido árbol, hijos de…

Pensó en gritar, tal vez si los chicos aún andaban cerca irían por él, pero sabía que era algo imposible, lo harían hasta mañana. Estúpidos.

Se escucho un ruido tras de el pero esta vez no se asusto, el jodido mapache había ido a visitarlo varias veces en esas dos horas, e incluso se comió una galleta que había en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Otra vez tu chico- dijo sin voltear- si vuelves por más galletas, lamento informarte que te llevaste la última hace rato-

-Está prohibido alimentar a los animales ¿lo sabías?- una voz profunda sonó tras él, y estaba seguro de que el mapache no había aprendido a hablar. Se puso de pie, volteando lentamente para encontrarse con un chico un poco más alto que el, con una barba abundante y un cabello

castaño, el ceño fruncido al igual que sus labios, Zayn siguió bajando la vista, encontrándose con un pecho bien formado, con una camiseta blanca ceñida y una a cuadros arriba de esta, unas piernas musculosas y unas botas de trabajo “Joder, este chico es ardiente”

-L-lo siento- tartamudeo- el solo vino y se comió mi galleta, yo no le di nada- quedo parado cerca del chico, muy cerca “demasiado cerca” podía ver sus ojos cafés con el leve resplandor de la luna. Wow, tan cerca.

-¿Qué haces aquí chico? Alguien como tú no debe estar en el bosque solo por la noche- El moreno alzo una ceja

-¿Qué quieres decir con “alguien como tú”?-

-Bueno, eres una presa chico-

-Deja de llamarme chico- interrumpió- tengo 25 años, estoy muy seguro de que no soy ningún chico-

-Bueno- dijo un poco asombrado- te vez demasiado joven-

-Acabo de afeitarme, con barba son todo un hombre-

El otro chico trato de no reírse, enserio, trato duro.

Pero fallo, miserablemente.

-Bueno, bueno- dijo una vez que las carcajadas disminuyeron- de todas formas, ¿qué haces en el bosque a las 3 am? Ni siquiera tienes una bolsa de dormir

-Estaba jugando a las escondillas- dijo, y el chico apuesto se tapo la boca en un intento de no reír- oye, que te pasa, es un juego de hombres, estábamos jugando en la obscuridad-

-Que machos- murmuro, una sonrisa gigante adornando su cara

-¿Y tu que haces aquí, también te perdiste?

-Neh - respondió- soy leñador, cuido el bosque- dijo, sacando una enorme hacha de tras de su espalda. La visión del hombre barrigón cortando troncos y sofocándose al levantar uno, se sustituyo por una del bello hombre si camisa, sudando por el esfuerzo, cargando troncos con su musculosa espalda y bebiendo agua seductivamente, dejando caer el resto en su abdomen.

-¿Y esta es la mejor hora para cortar troncos o qué?

-Algo así- respondió, dando un vistazo al cuerpo de Zayn, deteniéndose un tiempo razonable en la entrepierna, para seguir y quedarse un rato con la mirada fija en sus labios, Zayn se calentó con esa ardiente mirada.

-Bueno, será mejor que sigas tu camino, yo me quedaré aquí, tengo que esperar a que vengan a buscarme-

-Ven conmigo- susurro, tomando la camisa de Zayn entre sus puños, acercando más sus cuerpos

-No, eres un extraño. Me quedaré a esperar a mis amigos- dijo un poco nervioso, la situación se volvía comprometedora y Zayn no podía apartarse.

-Mi nombre es Liam, tengo 24 años, soy leñador y poso en una revista gay en mi tiempo libre ¿suficiente información para ti?

Zayn reprimió un gemido al imaginar al hombre desnudo, posando para que extraños fantaseen con su cuerpo... el pensamiento lo puso caliente, extremadamente caliente.

-Así que… ¿irás conmigo?- había algo en la mirada de chico, algo que le decía que no irían solamente a cortar leña, ellos irían a hacer… cosas.

-Exactamente a qué vamos-

-Tú a que crees-

-Creo que me llevarás a cortar leña- respondió, su pulso acelerándose, y la mirada de Liam ahora no se despegaba de sus labios

-¿Tienes novia, bonito?- pregunto, su cabeza bajo hacia el cuello del moreno y aspiro fuerte, oliendo el aroma a hombre que desprendía y el ligero perfume que Perrie debió de haber impregnado en él.

-S-sí- susurró-

-¿Aun así quieres hacer esto?-

-Yo jamás dije que sí-

-No con palabras, pero tu cuerpo reacciona- explicó, bajando su mano por el torso del moreno, la piel temblorosa bajo las palmas de Liam, acunó la polla en su mano y comenzó a frotar levemente, haciendo que un jadeo tembloroso abandonara los labios del moreno

-No iré a ningún lado contigo- dijo, su voz sonando débil e indecisa

-Entonces lo haremos aquí…- hizo una pausa, esperando a que el moreno dijera su nombre

-Zayn- completó- mi nombre es Zayn. Esto está mal en tantos niveles diferentes- dijo susurrando lo último

-Bonito nombre Zayn- tomo la mejilla del moreno, frotándola levemente, dejo caer su hacha y tomo la cintura de Zayn- tan bonito como tú-

Acerco más sus cuerpos, ahora ni la brisa podría pasar entre ellos, Liam siguió acariciando la cara del chico, tomando los labios con el pulgar, metió su dedo a la boca y lo presiono contra la lengua del mayor. Este al comprender, comenzó a chuparlo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, el sabor salado del hombre y el leve sabor de la tierra inundando sus papilas gustativas. Comenzó a chupar más y más duro, maravillado como la cara de Liam se torcía.

Liam saco su dedo y tomo el cuello del moreno

-Quiero besarte- murmuro, más cerca de lo que cualquier otro chico había estado

-Hazlo- respondió- no es el momento de detenerse-

Elimino el espacio que los separaba, tocando sus labios con los de Liam, el labio inferior del menor entre los labios del moreno, eran tan suaves como se veían, comenzaron lentamente, solo labios tocándose y acariciándose, la manos de Zayn estaban inquietas, así que llevo una al hombro de Liam para sostenerse y la otra comenzó a vagar por la gran espalda del leñador.

La lengua de Liam trazo una línea imaginaria en el labio inferior de Zayn, pidiendo permiso, Zayn abrió la boca tímidamente, siendo la primera vez que besaba a un chico, no sabía mucho del tema, el llevaba siempre el control del beso, en cambio ahora, era solo un manojo de miembros a merced de Liam. El beso se volvió intenso, la lengua del leñador toco tímidamente la de Zayn, este gime ante la sensación y comienza una batalla de lenguas, jugueteando entre las bocas, la mano de Liam bajo y comenzó a acariciar el trasero del pelinegro. Comienzan a separarse, las mandíbulas doliendo por la intensidad de los besos, Zayn toma entre sus labios el de Liam y muerde un poco fuerte, haciendo que Liam gruña.

El más alto comenzó a besar el cuello del otro chico, bajando lentamente su chaqueta, metió su mano en su camisa y comenzó a acariciar el abdomen del ojinegro, este gemía, sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba a punto de tener relaciones sexuales con un desconocido, en un bosque –Con un chico- pero la idea extrañamente no lo asustaba, estaba intrigado y un poco impaciente, la curiosidad burbujeando en el.

Liam saco la camisa y comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones, se arrodillo frente al moreno y comenzó a deslizarlos por sus piernas, acariciando la piel a su paso, Zayn levanto una pierna, luego otra, para que Liam sacara completamente el pantalón, este se saco su camisa a cuadros y después la blanca, Zayn moría por ver su abdomen, pero el leñador de rodillas se veía estupendo en esos momentos, así que dejo su ansiedad para después, el castaño bajó los bóxers del moreno, dejando a la vista su polla semi-dura, escucho a Liam gemir y después escucho un leve “perfecto” de sus labios.

-¿Puedo chuparte?- pregunto el ojimarrón, tomando su polla con una mano, comenzando a masturbarla lentamente, sus ojos parecían los de un cachorro, y si lo mirara así en otra ocasión, le parecería adorable, en esos momentos era la mirada más caliente del mundo.

-Sí, oh si, por favor- respondió

Liam bajo su cabeza de nuevo, lamio una línea desde la base hasta la punta, la lengua de Liam era caliente y resbalosa, era perfecta, Zayn soltó un gemido y Liam rió roncamente. Tomo la punta de la polla entre sus labios y con la punta de su lengua lamio el pre-semen que ahí se encontraba, chupo duramente y Zayn se sintió desfallecer. Con una lentitud agonizante, Liam fue bajando su cabeza, hasta que toda la polla de Zayn estuvo dentro “Puede tragársela toda. Dios, puede chuparme entero” esta vez gimió más alto.

Hacía años que el no recibía una mamada apropiada, Perrie solo podía chuparle la cabeza, ni en sueños podría tragarse a Zayn entero como lo estaba en hombre de rodillas frente a él.

Comenzó a subir y bajar la cabeza, chupando y ahuecando las mejillas, la fricción era deliciosa, Liam subió la mirada, sus ojos encontrándose con os de Zayn mientras bajaba su propia bragueta y comenzaba a sacar su pene para estimularse.

Zayn sentía que llegaba, su cuerpo estremeciéndose y su corazón yendo más rápido, tomo a Liam por los hombros e hizo que se parase de nuevo. Lo miro a los ojos, esperando a que estos le dijeran a Liam lo que su boca no podía articular.

Liam se acerco para darle un beso duro y hambriento, metiendo su lengua para que Zayn se probase a sí mismo.

-Sabes delicioso Zayn- murmuro frente a sus labios- quiero seguir adelante, ¿tú quieres hacerlo?

-No es tiempo para esas preguntas Liam, solo fóllame-

El castaño tomo la chaqueta de Zayn y la suya, usándolas como mandas para recostar a Zayn en ellas, Liam se termino de bajar el pantalón y los bóxers, y Zayn tuvo –por fin- una vista del cuerpo completo de Liam “Joder, es enorme” sus pectorales estaban bien formados y su abdomen era perfecto, sería la envidia de cualquiera, siguió su vista hacia abajo y se encontró con la, totalmente erecta, polla del chico. Era jodidamente enorme, no es que Zayn fuera pequeño, pero ese chico haría feliz a cualquier chica. – Y a mi- pensó.

-Joder, eso dolerá- murmuro, Liam bajo su mirada, encontrándose con la suya

-Demonios no traigo lubricante- se lamento, hincándose entre las rodillas abiertas del ojinegro- por mucho que me encantaría follarte no puedo hacerlo sin lubricación, podría lastimarte- Liam comenzó a pararse, pero Zayn recordó aquello que traía en su bolsillo.

-Espera- dijo, se levanto un poco y saco un botecito de lubricante y tres condones, Liam arqueo una ceja, haciendo una pregunta silenciosa- Hem, mi novia siempre necesita esto- murmuró avergonzado, no era el momento de hablar de ella. Ese momento solo era de ellos dos, de Zayn y Liam.

Liam solo sonrió y tomo la botella, la abrió y vertió un poco en sus dedos, con la mirada fija en el, comenzó a acariciar su entrada, solo pasando su dedo por encima. La respiración de Zayn se atasco en su garganta, eso era algo nuevo, Liam tocaba un lugar que el moreno jamás pensó le sería tocado.

Después de pasar un rato jugueteando con él, comenzó a meter lentamente su dedo, su mirada fija en las reacciones de su amante. La cara de Zayn se contrajo un poco al principio, pero Liam comenzó a pasar su otra mano por su abdomen, distrayéndolo, tocando ocasionalmente su polla. Comenzó a bombear el dedo, haciendo círculos para dilatar mas la entrada del chico, ya que lo sintió lo suficientemente estirado, agrego otro dedo y otro más en poco tiempo, comenzó a bombearlos más rápido esta vez, atento a los deliciosos sonidos que salían de la boca del moreno, Zayn comenzó a empujarse hacia los dedos murmurando “mas” y

palabras incoherentes, su frente bañada de su leve sudor y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Liam saco sus dedos y busco el condón, abrió el paquete con los dientes y comenzó a rodarlo por su eje, tomo mas lubricante, colocándose bastante para no lastimar al hombre bajo el.

-¿Qué tan flexible eres?- pregunto el leñador

-Bastante a decir verdad, te sorprendería lo flexible que puedo llegar a ser-

-Bien, entonces, toma tus piernas, las rodillas en los codos. Así- instruyo

Zayn quedo a su merced, totalmente expuesto, su culo disponible a los ojos traviesos de Liam, este se acerco más y tomo su pene en su mano

-¿Estás listo?- Zayn asintió y Liam puso la cabeza de su polla en la virgen entrada del moreno, presiono lentamente, deslizándose con cuidado, cuando la punta de su polla estuvo dentro, espero unos momentos para que este se ajustara. Zayn se empujo hacia él, invitándolo a seguir, y Liam así lo hizo, se deslizo todo, su pelvis tocando el trasero del moreno, espero otra vez a que Zayn se ajustara, el calor que lo rodeaba era malditamente fascinante y se encontraba tratando duro de no comenzar a envestir fuertemente en el canal del hombre.

-Ya Liam, vamos que esperas ¡Jódeme, hombre!- y Liam así lo hizo, se salió casi completamente, su cabeza dentro y envistió duro, metiéndose todo rápidamente, Zayn gimió alto, al parecer había dado en su punto dulce

-Que. Jodidos. Fue. Eso-

-Eso fue tu próstata Zayn, cada vez que la toque sentirás lo mismo

-¡Hazlo otra vez, vamos!- Liam obedeció y comenzó a envestir duro al hombre, cambiando los ángulos para encontrar otra vez su manojo de nervios, lo toco un par de veces y Zayn cada vez gemía mas y mas alto. Liam besaba su cuello, mordiendo levemente y succionando despacio, sin dejar marca, tomo uno de los pezones en su boca y lo mordió un poco, calmando el ardor con su lengua después.

Zayn jamás se había sentido así, se sentía sobre-estimulado, todo su cuerpo vibrando, su culo ardía, pero la fricción era maravillosa y cada vez que Liam tocaba su próstata se sentía desfallecer. La boca caliente repartiendo besos por su cuello y mordiendo sus tetillas era nuevo ¡Todo era nuevo! Era fácilmente e mejor sexo de su vida y aún ni llegaba al orgasmo.

Liam salía y entraba duramente de él, dándole lo que necesitaba, que lo cogieran duro, sus envestidas eran profundas y duras, golpeaban constantemente su punto dulce.

-Liam- susurro entre gemidos- me corro Liam

-Quiero verte cariño, quiero ver cómo llegar a las nubes por mí, vamos Zayn córrete- y como si las palabras de Liam fueran ordenes, se corrió fuertemente, su abdomen contrayéndose, su pene soltando chorros y chorros de semen, Liam seguía golpeando en su culo, cabalgando hacia su propio orgasmo, Zayn apretó sus paredes y Liam soltó un ronco gemido, dio un golpe duro que golpeo su próstata y acabo en el condón, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.

Cuando dejo de ver estrellas sintió la cabeza de Liam en el hueco entre su cabeza y su hombro, repartiendo besos húmedos en este, lo sintió saliéndose lentamente de él, Liam le ayudo a bajar sus piernas y las masajeo lentamente, no era un toque sexual, solo el toque de un compañero, luego rodo y quedo acostado, ambos mirando las estrellas.

Después de un momento comenzaron a vestirse en silencio, nadie hablaba, la noche silenciosa, Zayn estaba terminando de abrochar su pantalón y sintió la mirada de Liam en él.

-¿Sigues queriéndote quedar aquí?- pregunto- tengo una cama caliente y comida en mi cabaña, puedo traerte aquí en un rato cuando tus amigos te busquen- Se veía un poco nervioso y algo en el estomago de Zayn revoloteo

-Bueno, no encuentro sentido al quedarme aquí, y ya sé que tu no me harás nada, claro, excepto destrozar mi culo- una sonrisa tímida se formo en el rostro del castaño- acepto ir contigo Liam-

Liam lo tomo en un abrazo y después de dio un largo y profundo beso, lo tomo de la mano y se encamino hacia la cabaña, no habían dado ni diez pasos cuando Liam se volvió

-Olvide mi hacha- la tomo con la mano disponible y volvieron a encaminarse, vieron al mapache unos metros adelante, todavía mordisqueando la galleta.

Puede que ellos no hayan dormido mucho esa noche, e incluso que tuvieran una sesión de masturbación en la ducha, así como que Zayn misteriosamente volviera el fin de semana próximo con el pretexto de que había olvidado su chaqueta. También tal vez fue casualidad que rompiera con Perrie a la tercera semana se estarse viendo con el leñador.

Porque el leñador lo completaba, era “eso” que le faltaba.

También puede ser porque Liam posaba para el, e incluso le hizo un baile erótico solo con el hacha.

Pueden ser muchas cosas, pero Liam era “eso”, era su leñador.


End file.
